Hole In The Floorboard
by xXx Fox Trot xXx
Summary: Vacation: the word meant bliss to the Sprit Detective & co. But a vacation is the last thing they'll ever get, isn't it? Not with a murderer afoot! Except... could the blood run deeper than they suspect? R&R Better than it sounds, Rated for safty.


**Hello there! Alright, this is my first real try at a Yu Yu Hakusho fan fic and a horror (Aside from my FMA Crimson Butterfly story), so I really hope it lives up to your expecations!**

**Alright, I thried to describe the mansion well in this chapter, so hopefully, you'll get a good image in your head of what that looks like.**

**Also, I'd love to know if I did a good job at keeping people in character when need be.**

**A few weird scenes show up in this chapter, but no major action, just setting out the plot.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will, but I do own my story line! YAY!**

**Hole in the Floorboard**

By: xXx Fox Trot xXx

The van screeched to a halt in front of the ram shackled old mansion, the large, wrought iron gates already passed. The building stood 4 stories tall. A rather small door decorated its poorly painted front of blinding white. Pillars stood all the way to the roof of the building, which was flat, probably used as a landing area to stand on, since there was a fence that more than likely only reached anyone's waist that was above 13 around the landing. Stairs led up to the door, windows placed seemingly randomly around the house.

Kurama gripped his seat with the force of adrenaline, emerald eyes gleaming. With a bright grin, Shizuru turned to the crew, who were all pale faced and scarred for life from her terrible driving skills. "Well," she sighed. "Here we are: Diablo Micasa de Grande (1)!"

The kitsune sighed, turning to his companion, only to find the seat empty. The red head panicked. _If he ditched while I was asleep again, so help me…_ he thought, curling his hand into a fist. "Has anyone seen Hiei?" he questioned irately.

Yusuke's chuckling from the front seat, pointing to the house. "See for yourself."

Kurama turned his head as Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuru, Yusuke, and Keiko all exited the vehicle to see Hiei standing on the landing in front of the front door. His foot was tapping irritably on the wood floor, with an aggravated look on his stern features. The fox sniggered and crawled from the car, grabbing his bag out of the trunk.

"Let me get that for you!" Kuwabara quickly said to Yukina. Grabbing her aqua bag, he heaved it over his shoulder.

"Oh, thank you Kazuma-kun!" the crimson-eyed girl smiled, walking toward the mansion in stride.

"Shizuru… it's astounding!" Keiko gaped. "So… big!"

Yusuke grinned at his opportunity, walking up behind Keiko and reaching for her breasts. "Not as big as your-" Keiko spun swiftly on her heel, a loud slap vibrating in the air from the force of her smack. "Yusuke! You perv!" she cried, enraged.

Shizuru sighed silently as she watched her younger sibling flirt absentmindedly with Hiei's, totally oblivious to the dark haired boy's idiocy.

Kurama smirked as he leaned over to the fire demon. "What was the rush?" he questioned, thinking of the car ride. "It wasn't that bad."

Hiei shuddered. "You weren't awake for most of it." He mumbled. "I just couldn't take it anymore…"

_Shizuru and Keiko sat in the front, the stereo on at full blast, and the oldest holding the pedal to its fullest potential. They swayed back in forth with the beat, all the while singing at the top of their lungs: Makin' my way downtown, walkin' fast, faces pass and I'm homebound…!_

_Hiei quivered in the farthest seat in the back of the van, thinking of a better place… ahh… his tree…_

The kitsune chuckled at the memory as the demon fumed.

"And that's when I destroyed the monster, saving everyone, including our very own shrimp, Hiei's, lives!" Kuwabara bragged on about the total falsehoods he presented, though he still mystified the unsuspecting Yukina.

"Amazing!" stated the female in awe. Yukina passed through the threshold of the mansion with the red-head.

Hiei narrowed his eyes upon hearing this, preparing to retaliate, but the fox placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "Just leave him," he whispered. "He's not worth it."

The black haired boy growled slightly.

Yusuke followed the babbling couple, rubbing his bright scarlet and aching cheek. "You didn't have to hit so hard you know…" he shined. Keiko replied curtly, "Well if you'd ever learn your lesson, I wouldn't have to in the first place!"

Shizuru paused at the door after the duo, putting a finger to her chin in thought. "You know, she's absolutely right." She continued, briskly following the others before her.

Kurama motioned kindly to the door. "Shall we?" he questioned, smiling as brightly as he could.

"Hn."

Kurama entered first, taking in the- slightly dusted, give or take- sights. Before him stood a large expansion of open area. Two staircases stood parallel to each other. Said staircases met on the next story, forming a square shape all the way up to the roof. Huge glass paneling stood in place between each of them, probably much stronger when they were first built than they were now. The wood was a light mahogany color.

Large openings were on the west and east side of him. The east led to the den, which held a gigantic fireplace of stone and many sofas and a small coffee table. Paintings sat on the wall; they peered down at the inhabitants of the house.

To the west was the kitchen and dining room. The kitchen was an intricate peace of artwork- a large stove colored of ash was centered in the area, next to it being a row of cabinets. Amazingly enough, even with the lack of lighting and electronics, an oven, microwave, and refrigerator were placed against the far walls of the kitchen. The dining room was outrageously huge. It could probably seat about 5 times as many inhabitants as there were currently. Chairs were placed to the right and left of the long, wooden table, its dark brown color in contrast with the burgundy carpet.

A strange sense of urgency washed over him, leaving him confused momentarily. His 6th sense was keen, but why would it react upon entering a house? There was no point in dwelling upon the feeling any longer, so he continued after the crew.

But as it happened, Hiei's senses were keener.

A loud THUD emitted from behind Kurama. He turned his emerald eyes back to see Hiei on the floor, hands in front of him, looking somewhat dazed at the floor. The look in his eyes clearly stated, to the red head that is, that he'd felt the same wave of anxiety, only somewhat stronger.

Kurama rushed to his side, kneeling beside him and placing a gentle hand on his friend's back. "Are you alright?" He mentally kicked himself. _Of course he's not alright_, he thought, exasperatedly. _If he was, he'd have complained about the state of the building by now._

"Yes, are you okay?" Yukina interrogated worriedly.

The gang crowded around the scene. Hiei simply shook his head to clear the fog from his brain and sat up on his knees. Then, he nodded discreetly. "I'm fine." He said, confidently.

Kuwabara leaned in, hands on his knees. "You sure, shorty?" he asked; his arrogant smirk set Hiei's features into an irritated grimace.

"Wipe that idiotic smile off your face, you oaf." Hiei shot back, a rageful glare now on his face in place of the grimace. "Before I do it for you."

Kuwabara gulped, the smile leaving without traces. Yusuke snickered by their side, gaining a small smack from Keiko. Kurama's lips curved upward slightly. Hiei was fine as long as he had the strength to retaliate.

The fox stood, pulling down his reddish colored jacket and holding out a hand to his seated partner. Said partner declined.

Hiei stood of his own accord, dusting himself clean. _Stupid house_, Hiei thought, mortified as all the eyes bored into him.

So, as you can see, the entire event was begun by one sense… that both decided to ignore. No one wanted to upset the Spirit Detective's plans for the weekend, nor did they feel like doing any actual work that would come with investigating. So they passed it off as an instinct to be nervous: It was a new place, and it was nearing nighttime. Any number of things could have sent those readings.

A few moments of silence passed, as no one knew what to say after this. Soon, Yusuke decided to spare a few words.

"Well, if all the excitement's over," he announced, unfazed. "Then I've got something I need to do. Preparations."

He quickly glided out the back door and around the corner, leaving the other's to ponder what his 'preparations' were about. (Of course, everyone but Keiko knew they were about her. This weekend was their anniversary, after all.)

"Alright, I guess that we should all split up to look for our rooms before it gets to dark to see." Kurama noted, seeing the setting sun and near absence of lights. This place had nearly no electric working lights, but it was cozy enough for him. Others, like Kuwabara and Yusuke, wouldn't be too thrilled about that.

"Kazuma-kun, let's go!" Yukina said. Excitement glinted in her dark eyes.

Kuwabara quickly complied, leading the way up the first small flight of stairs. Shizuru quickly followed as a chaperone.

Keiko scurried down the hall, looking for her own room, mumbling something about a shower she'd missed that morning.

Hiei merely sighed, walking toward the door Yusuke had used in his escape. "I'm going out back." The fire demon pointed. "I'll be in that tree if you need me… unless I decide it fit to move…"

The kitsune beside him chuckled. "Very elaborate. I suppose I'll be in the kitchen for now."

With that, the last of the group separated, trekking toward their goaled locations on their first day of vacation.

**Okay! What did you think?**

**If you'd please, R&R for I love the feed back!**

**Thanks!**

**----Hikari----**


End file.
